


Neat Drinks and Messy Boys

by scruffyperv (Vyntacular)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, CW: alcohol, Connor gets wrecked, Hank watches., M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, There's a lot of cum, Voyeurism, by Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyntacular/pseuds/scruffyperv
Summary: A mutual curiosity between Connor, Rick (RK900), and Hank turns into an interesting somewhat-threesome as Hank and Rick take turns fucking Connor.This is literally just gratuitous smut. No plots here!





	Neat Drinks and Messy Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by skybloodfox on tumblr -- Ask and you shall receive.

Hank leaned back in the armchair he’d set across from the bed and took a sip of his drink.

Connor was naked and rosy-cheeked as he sat down on the bed, his expression a mixture of anticipation and uncertainty. RK900, “Rick”, had his usual blank expression marred only by the hint of a smirk tugging at the edge of his lips. 

“You act like you’ve never done this before, Connor.”

“Well… I _haven’t_. Not like this.” His gaze fluttered between Rick and Hank. Rick undressed slowly, drawing Connor’s attention away from his partner to focus on the slow, methodical removal of clothing. “Not with another android…”

This made Hank chuckle. “You’ve gotten too accustomed to being fucked by an old man. That’s why I thought this would be fun.”

Connor’s cheeks burned and Rick narrowed his eyes slightly. He wanted Connor to pay attention to him, not this human, and he was going to ensure that he got what he wanted. Taking off the last of his clothing, Rick climbed onto the bed and dragged Connor into a rough kiss. _That_ had the other android’s attention. His body reacted, pressing into the attention, and Connor moaned into the kiss.

“All worked up already?”

Connor made a soft noise, half excitement half embarrassment, and then Rick pushed him down onto his back. He made sure Hank had a clear view of his lover and partner, then plunged his cock into the android’s lovely ass. Rick groaned and Connor cried out, fingers clenching into the bedsheets. “Rick, oh! D-Don’t…” He didn’t have time to beg him to be slow, Rick was already fucking him. He lost any sense of what he was saying then as the hungry sounds began to pour desperately from his lips.

Hank enjoyed this scene immensely. Compared to Rick, Connor was already a mess. Maybe it was because he’d been deviant longer, but he was instantly noisy — moaning, whimpering, begging — while Rick was controlled. His breathing was hot but even, his body working Connor steadily and without tiring: all the way in, most of the way out, and then he’d repeat the process. 

When Rick felt Connor’s body begin tightening up, a sure sign he would orgasm soon, he pulled out completely.

Both Hank and Connor seemed caught off guard by this sudden change.

Ice clinked loudly in Hank’s glass as he shifted curiously to better see what Rick was doing. 

Connor whimpered, “Rick, wh—“ He wasn’t given a chance to complete his sentence before Rick was inside him again, slamming into his array of delicate sensors deep inside his ass. Connor cried out in surprise but his body rocked down into the motion. Hank just smirked and settled back into his seat. “ _F-Fuckk!_ ” He sputtered, clawing at anything and finding nothing, but he was already grinding himself desperately into the cock that was hammering him.

“I’m not ready for you to cum just yet. Show some restraint, Connor.”

Connor whimpered, tossing his head as he tried to focus. “But, so good, I can’t think. Please!”

“Not yet!”

Rick reached down as he was fucking Connor and wrapped his fingers just so around Connor’s cock. With his fingers pressing into the vein like this Connor couldn’t have cum if he wanted to. His moans elevated wildly from the denial, his body rocking into Rick’s already rough thrusts with a near desperate pace.

Hank couldn’t blame him for torturing the beautiful android. Connor was perfection when he begged, always so earnest in his desperation. Hank sipped his drink, willing himself to let them continue even as his pants grew uncomfortably tight.

“Oh, fuck, oh fuck!” Connor was repeating, his head lulled back against the pillows and his body heaving for Rick’s cock. “Please, Rick! Please let me cum!”

“.. Since you asked so nicely.” Rick replied at last, letting himself cum deep inside of Connor before he released the other android’s cock. 

Connor came with a loud cry, back arching off the bed as he pressed his body down against Rick’s cock. Cum splattered his stomach, his chest heaving as he sucked in breath; all unnecessary reactions made to make him look more human. Rick reached down, drawing lazy circles in the sticky substance, and felt Connor shudder beneath him. Already he was already becoming hard again. Rick smiled to himself and moved ever so slightly, just enough to make Connor aware of his dick still buried in his cum-filled ass.

Rick cast a pale gray eye in Hank’s direction and his smile turned into a smirk. Hank’s face was flushed, his drink lifted to his lips but he failed to take a sip. It felt rather nice to have all the attention on him. Connor squirmed and whimpered as some of the cum dripped out of him. “Rick…” He looked back down to Connor and arched a brow without saying a word. Connor’s gaze darted around the room, lingering on Hank for a moment, and then returning to him. “Please… I need more.”

Rick said nothing before he shifted Connor onto his side and pulled him up so that his leg was hooked over his shoulder. Connor shuddered and gasped as he was moved, his dick twitching against his abdomen as Rick began to move inside of him. The pace was controlled again, but this time he barely gave Connor anything. Connor whimpered and drove himself down against each thrust, but Rick denied him the fullness that he craved each time.

“No, no, Rick!” Connor whimpered, trying desperately to get more.

“Rick,” Hank spoke up for the first time since they had started. “Don’t be a tease.” He had finished his first glass of scotch but his eyes were still sharp. “I love Connor begging for it too, but I want to see you wreck him.”

Rick frowned slightly. “You’re both so impatient.” He slammed into Connor again, giving him every inch that he had been begging for, and then picked up a hard, relentless pace. It was more than a human could manage, that was certain. 

The sound of flesh on flesh filled the room as he hammered Connor, the only thing louder being Connor’s increasing moans. At some point words had failed him and he’d collapsed into nothing but desperate mewling for more. Occasionally he pleaded for him not to stop, or screamed that he’d found a good angle, but mostly he was lost in a frenzy of heat and lust. 

Hank’s ragged breathing filled the only silences in the room until the older man’s husky voice interrupted the chorus of Connor’s moans. “Be a good boy and cum for me, Connor.”

“L-Lieutenant!” Connor gasped suddenly, his entire body quaking against Rick, and he nodded pitifully. “Y-Yes, Hank! I’ll cum for you!”

Connor really was a good boy. He came on command for his partner, his whole body shuddering beneath Rick’s relentless pace. Rick was furious, especially when he turned to see the smug look on the old cop’s face. Rick may have been fucking him, but Hank was clearly the one who Connor really belonged to. Pulling out, he stroked himself to completion and came on Connor’s chest. Connor was still shuddering, his cock dripping cum onto the mess that had become his stomach, and eyes unfocused as he came down from the high of his orgasm.

“My turn.” Hank growled as he licked his lips. When Rick moved away from the cum-covered android, Hank downed the last of his second drink and climbed onto the bed. “Flip over.” Connor obeyed despite his head spinning, then arched his ass eagerly in the air. “You’re such a mess, Con. What am I going to do with you?”

“Fuck me, I hope.” Connor glanced over his shoulder and smiled.

Hank chuckled and leaned in, wrapping an arm around Connor’s shoulders as he pressed his cock into the cum-filled mess of Connor’s ass. “You’ve been a very good boy,” he whispered into Connor’s ear. He could already feel the cum inside of Connor oozing out, it was probably dribbling down Connor’s thighs. “How can you fit more cum in there? It’s already dripping out.” He rocked his hips slightly as he pulled Connor closer. “But since you’ve been so good, I bet you want me to fill you up even more. Don’t you?”

He was definitely bigger than him, Rick noted as he slumped into Hank’s chair. His cock was thicker and a bit longer despite them being of a similar height. Even after being fucked like he had, Connor was still gasping by the time Hank had filled him up completely. The older android moaned and whimpered. “Oh god, Hank… I’m so full! Please, fuck, please cum inside of me too.”

Hank groaned roughly as he started moving inside of Connor. Every thrust was a wet, squelching noise that had Connor blushing and whimpering as he rocked his ass back for more. So much was spilling out, but Hank didn’t have much stamina in him after watching two rounds of Rick hammering his beautiful partner.

“I’m going to cum, Connor. With me?”

“Y-yes!”

“Good boy,” the words were like a trigger. Every inch of Connor trembled as the lieutenant came inside of him and his own climax splattered cum across the bedsheets. Connor was panting desperately as Hank rocked into him with the last waves of his orgasm. 

As his cock softened and he slipped out of Connor, Connor whimpered suddenly. “O-Ohh, it’s all coming out!”

Hank smirked, pressing the collapsed boy down onto the bed and watching the pressure eject more of the white substance. “Now this is a sight. We’ll have to do this more often.” He glanced to Rick who was sulking but also admiring the older man’s work.

“Yeah,” Rick agreed. 

Connor whimpered something incoherent into the pillows but his blissful tone was unmistakable.


End file.
